


Ty Swindel imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Bad Moms (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Ty Swindel/male reader





	1. Naughty or nice part 1 (nsfw)

Every year the biggest gay club in Chicago held a sexy Santa contest and every yesr you and your friends attended. 

Of course hot men always danced on the stage but this year there was one guy who was different. 

The man only introduced as Santa number two unclasped his coat, revealing his washboard abs making the crowd cheer loudly. 

He made eye contact with you and he seemed to be just as entranced with you as you were with him. 

It felt like he was putting on a show for you and only you despite the amount of hollering that surrounded you.

His pants were torn off next showing off his tight ass, shaking it proudly to the music. 

When he turned back around the entire room gasped when they saw the bulge of his giant cock before letting out a huge uproar. 

He winked directly at you and continued dancing provocatively, grabbing his bulge and rubbing it. 

Nearly every guy in the room now had a boner from watching this hunk of a man dance. 

No one else even remotely compared to him and he was easily declared the winner of the contest. 

After the contest you and your friends were finishing your last drinks when the dancer approached you in a fuzzy red robe. 

“Santa number two!” Your friends cheered. 

“Actually it’s Ty,” he laughed, “and you are?" 

"Y/N,” you gulped. 

The rest of your friends introduced themselves but Ty never took his eyes off you. 

“Y/N… This may be a little straight forward but would you like to go back to dressing room with me and have a drink?” He asked. 

You were speechless but thankfully one of your friends took the lead. 

“He would love to,” he answered, pushing you out of your chair. 

Ty said goodnight to the others and led you to the dressing rooms where all the other dancers had already cleared out. 

He had a bottle of whisky, pouring two glasses that you guys drank from as you made small talk about where you were from, what you did for a living and so on. 

“That’s a nice robe,” you eventually told him. 

“It is,” he smiled, “you want to see what’s underneath?" 

You nodded profusely and he grinned. 

He opened the robe to reveal he was still only wearing his velvety red briefs with his massive cock straining against the material but now he had a piece of mistletoe taped to his stomach. 

"Have you been naughty or nice this year Y/N?” He asked. 

“Naughty, so very naughty,” you muttered. 

“So what are you waiting for? Kiss me underneath the mistletoe." 

You leaned forward, tracing the outline of his bulge with your hand, kissing his abs and hips. 

Ty moaned and his cock twitched and you couldn’t wait any longer. 

You pulled the briefs down and his cock sprung free. 

"Holy shit, you’ve got to be at least nine inches,” you gasped. 

“Ten actually but who’s counting,” he grinned. 

You licked a long strip up the shaft of his cock and you thought you must be dreaming. 

Swirling your tongue over the tip Ty moaned again and bucked his hips forward. 

You gripped the base of his cock, stroking slowly and taking the tip between your lips. 

Ty leaned back against the makeup table, happily enjoying himself. 

There was no possible way you would be able to take all of him so you sucked as many of his ten inches as you could. 

Your hand stroked firmly at the base to make up for the remaining inches not in your mouth.

You bobbed your head up and down in time with your hand and the sounds Ty were making felt like you in a porno that you had watched a hundred times. 

Ty tangled his fingers in your hair, tugging slightly, “wow baby, you’re doing way better than most the first time they try to blow me." 

You smiled and went on sucking him off, your free hand reaching around and squeezing his tone ass. 

You kneaded his cheeks, his hips rocking and pushing even more of his cock down your throat. 

After a few minutes you could sense his stomach starting to tighten, shaking the mistletoe attached to him. 

You stopped bobbing and wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, taking both hands and firmly stroking all the way down his shaft. 

In seconds he was cumming in your mouth and it shot out of him as fast and hard as you hoped, hitting the back of your throat roughly. 

You wanted to swallow all of it but was forced to spit out part of his load purely so you wouldn’t drown in it. 

He grabbed a towel and wiped off his cum that was dribbling down your chin. 

"Such a gentleman,” you teased. 

“That was incredible, do you maybe want to go back to my hotel and continue with the fun?” He smiled. 

“I’ll text my friends not to wait up,” you grinned.


	2. Naughty or nice part 2 (nsfw)

You and Ty stumbled through his hotel room, making out as you removed each piece of clothing. 

By the time you made it to the bed you were both totally nude, you on top of Ty with his cock resting against your stomach. 

“Ty Swindel you are sexiest man I have ever seen,” you said in between kisses. 

“Must be why I win so many contests,” he laughs, “but you are super hot too." 

"So who’s going to bottom?” You ask not wanting to assume anything. 

“I’ll bottom first then you can, if you can handle me that is,” he grins. 

“Challenge accepted,” you say lifting his legs up so he can wrap them around your waist. 

You stroke your cock a few times before pressing the tip inside him slowly. 

“You can go deeper babe this ain’t my first rodeo,” he smirks. 

You push inside him fully, beginning to rock your hips. 

Ty is very used to hanging his legs up in the air so he can easily stay in this position while you thrust into him. 

His eyes close as you pound him and his massive cock is swinging around with every movement. 

It’s so large it hits both yours and his stomachs over and over again and it is the hottest sight you have ever seen. 

Your nails are digging into his smooth but muscled thighs and never have you imagined yourself being in this situation. 

Sure you’ve had your fair share of hook ups but none of your previous sexual partners had ever had the horse cock of Ty. 

When he cums his cock is still swinging, flinging cum everywhere, your face, the walls, the pillows and of course both of your chests. 

You get a taste of his cum and it’s as sweet as he is.

With a few more thrusts your cumming inside him and Ty moans at the feeling of you filling him. 

As fun as fucking him was you were even more excited to see what that giant cock had in store for you. 

Somehow he was still hard despite cumming twice already and was prepared to give you the pounding of a lifetime. 

You get on your hands and knees, Ty’s tongue exploring your ass. 

He’s squeezing and slapping your cheeks as his tongue lubes and soothes the area for the larger than usual intrusion it’s about to face. 

Eventually he sticks a finger in, pumping it before adding a second than a third inside you to ensure you could take the girth of his cock. 

“You think you’re ready?” He says biting down on your cheek making you yelp. 

“Fuck me,” you shout. 

He positions himself behind you and inserts his cock in a few inches. 

He fucks you with just the first four inches first, thrusting gently as you adjust. 

Then he goes in at seven inches which stings a little but nothing you can’t handle. 

His hands roam the spanse of your back, loving the curve of your arched torso. 

“More,” you grunt. 

“You sure?” He says smacking your ass once again. 

“Give me all of it Ty!” You yell. 

He pushes his cock all the way in, all ten inches is now inside you and it’s a feeling you thought you’d only ever dream of. 

Ty thrusts pick back up to where they were before but now you grunt and groan every time his cock moves practically rearranging your guts. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” your chanting. 

Not many people have ever been able to successfully take his giant cock, and occasionally his sexual escapades have ended in the hospital but you were different. 

“I’m so close,” you sigh and Ty takes a firm hold of your hips. 

He’s roughly pounding you, your insides feel like an absolute mess and he’s moving with such haste that remnants of your first release is dripping out of him. 

You reach a hand down to stroke your cock and you’re on the verge of release. 

“Oh fuck Ty!” You cry out as you spurt onto the mattress below you. 

Suddenly Ty is cumming for the third time that night just as strong as ever as he fills you up to the literal brim. 

When he pulls out his cum follows suit, gushing out of you. 

You fall over onto the bed, extremely wiped out from the railing you just received. 

“I gotta say, I’m impressed,” he chuckles, loving the sight of his cum not only stained on your chest but also coming out of your ass. 

“I always liked a challenge,” you grin as he walks around his hotel room naked looking for something to clean up with. 

“You know I’m gonna be back in Chicago next month for a sexy firemen photoshoot, I hope I can see you again,” he smiles. 

“Oh we will most definitely be seeing each other again Ty Swindel."


End file.
